I Want My Innocence Back
by Rose the Wary Wolf
Summary: Allen was just so tired. Everyone he had ever loved turned against him, his abused heart couldn't take it anyone. The Destroyer of Time fell silently into the darkness of his own heart with a smile on his face. 5 out of 30 Song Challenge One Shots. I Want My Innocence Back by Emilie Autumn.


**I actually almost started crying during this. Allen, baby, why?**

**With my D. Gray-man crossover on my mind, I've been having so many Allen feels. So, this was created.**

**(Is it weird that Allen was the first person I thought of when I heard this song?) **

**I don't own D. Gray-man or I Want My Innocence Back**

* * *

_I want my innocence back_

Allen hasn't been innocent in a long time. He's been beaten down far too many times to think otherwise.

But, watching others who desired to destroy innocence made Allen's blood boil.

_And if you can't give it to me_

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Allen snarled, eying the man who had a young girl shoved against the alley wall. Allen ignored the far off calls of his watchers. This was far more important than their suspicions.

"Heh, if you walk away, boy, then you won't get hurt," the scum leered at his slender form. The girl, only a child for fuck's sake, quivered. Her watery eyes pleaded at Allen. Run, they said. Save me, they pleaded.

"I will ask one more time," Allen struggled to stay calm. His Innocence wouldn't work on this vile being and resorting to violence would only place more suspicions on him. He didn't need even more guards. "What do you think you're doing to that child?"

_I will cut you down_

Allen will be the first to admit that his childhood messed him up. Thrown out by his family for something that he could never control, Allen was accepted into the circus. Life was nice for the disowned freak, named Red. At least, until the Ring Leader died, replaced by his arrogant son. Red's allowances, food, shelter, and love, now were based on the scum's mood.

Red was kicked around and spit on. The performers could only watch in sorrow as the sweet little boy became more and more bitter. They were freaks too, the circus being the only haven they had. There was no way they would risk their place for the dirty child.

_And I will run you through_

Until Mana took him away, Red was hateful. He hated the new Ring Leader for taking away the safety. He hated the performers for abandoning him like his family once did. He hated Cosimo, for delighting in the suffering of others. He hated Mana for a time, too.

And then Mana took him away, patching up the festering wounds that oozed the poisonous hatred that consumed him.

_With the dagger you sharpened_

The newly named Allen was happy, for a time. Only for his salvation, Mana to die.

Could he really be blamed for wanting him back? For wanting the one shining light in this dark life to come back? He just wanted his innocence back.

But, Mana didn't understand. Mana cursed him, spat on him.

Allen still loved him. Mana showed him kindness and gave him a way to protect himself. Allen would not be broken again, he swore to himself.

_On my body and soul_

Then Master Cross came.

He patched up Allen's bleeding heart. And tore it open again.

Again and again, Master Cross hurled abuse at the boy. He hated Master Cross, so much.

He was thrown to the sharks and forced to fend for himself. His precious innocence was ripped from his fingers, torn to shreds in the streets.

As thankful as he was for Master Cross taking in a worthless brat like him, he hated the drunk playboy.

_Before you slit me in two_

He thought that the Black Order would be the salvation he had been searching for.

There would be people his age that suffered as well. Maybe, just maybe, he would have a friend.

_And then devoured me whole_

And, for a time, he did.

He had so many friends, Allen wasn't sure what to do with himself.

Only for it all to be taken away from him again.

'Noah,' they whispered. 'Traitor,' they spat.

Allen just wanted to be held.

_I want my innocence back_

No matter what, Allen knew that this twisted world wanted to break him.

He had long since accepted that simple fact. And he fought against its desires. He would not allow it to see his sorrow and pain.

Allen was good at not giving people what they wanted. After all, he trained himself to match others' expectations. Doing the opposite wasn't too hard for the cursed teen.

_I want my innocence back_

The man frowned and moved away from the girl. She took the opportunity to slip away, scrambling past Allen's still form. She gave him a brief thankful look as she fled.

The man watched her leave angrily but Allen stayed focused on his target.

"Now look at what you've done," the man tilted his head towards Allen. The white haired soldier blinked coldly. The scum sighed mockingly. "Aren't you going to apologize, boy?"_  
_

_I want my innocence back_

"I don't apologize to filth," Allen stated. "It's bad for my public image, you understand, don't you?"

"You fucking brat…" the man snarled, leaning forward aggressively.

Allen was prepared, dropping to swipe his leg out at his attacker. The man slammed to the dirty cobblestone, the impact forcing the breath from his lungs in a loud gust.

Allen stood from his crouch to stare down at the unfortunate victim of his anger.

_I want my innocence back_

"How disgusting," he scoffed, moving towards the man. His attacker stared up at him in horror as Allen looked down at him. Allen lifted his leg to kick the man into unconsciousness.

"Allen, what are you doing?" the hard voice dragged Allen's attention to the entrance of the alleyway. His four watchers and comrades were taking in the scene, their friend standing over a cowering man.

"Thi-this psycho just attacked me for no reason!" the man cried out desperately.

Not even looking at him, Allen smashed his foot into his throat. The man choked, the gargling sounds causing Lenalee to shake.

_And if you can't pacify me_

"That's enough," Lavi continued. "Allen, is this true?"

Allen didn't answer, his silver eyes taking in their horrified looks and steely determination.

"Allen?" Lenalee called out, shocked. Her face pleaded that he would deny the man's claim.

Allen shrugged.

_I will break your bones_

Allen was not surprised when he was locked up the moment he arrived back at Headquarters.

'He's gone insane', 'that's a Noah for you', 'can't be trusted'. The whispered words echoed through the stone hallways, easily reaching his ears.

Allen made sure to ignore Kanda's considering look.

He was so tired.

_You think I'm bluffing, just try me_

"What do you want, my dear nephew?" Neah smiled at Allen's still form. Chained up as he was, Allen couldn't do much to distract himself from the apparition.

"Tell me, tell your loving uncle what you want…" he cooed, running his metaphysical hands through the snowy locks.

_I will never forget_

Allen closed his eyes, submersing himself in his memories, blocking out the ghost.

Neah pouted at Allen's reaction.

"Now, that's no fun," he huffed in annoyance.

_The words you used to ensnare me_

"Let's go, Allen…" Mana said, walking in the fog. Little Red, desperate little Red, followed after the stranger. And he was so happy.

_Till my dying day_

"Come with me, I will train you…" Master Cross crouched down to reach a hand out to the bloody child.

Traumatized Allen, terrified Allen, accepted his hand, wanting some stability. He needed a purpose, and this strange man was promising so much.

_You'll suffer for this, I swear (I swear)_

"Welcome to the family, Allen!" Everyone was smiling at him, genuinely happy that he was standing with them.

Allen was so happy. He opened his scarred and abused heart to even more strangers. He was sure their kind words would never hurt him.

_I want my innocence back_

Allen's hands were covered in so much blood. It oozed out of his cursed eye, staining his useless arm. Evidence of the crimes that weighed on his shoulders.

He tried to save and destroy, tried to be the hero this world cried out for. He had long since given up his life, as long as he could save just one more person.

Just one more, please God, let him save one more.

_I want my innocence back_

He was tricked by their kind smiles and loving words. He was fooled and now he was chained up, hated once again. He had fought tooth and nail for this happiness only for his past to snatch it from his clutches.

Allen just wanted to be happy.

_I want my innocence back_

Mana…with his insanity and acceptance. He damned Allen to his fate.

Cross…with his abuse and training. He conditioned Allen to be the sacrificial lamb of a man long dead.

The Black Order…with their kindness and hospitality. They wanted a savior to free them from their suffering.

_And I demand_

Allen was the convenient scapegoat. The perfect tragic hero.

He was just another puppet in the games of the Earl and God.

Everything, EVERYTHING, was because of his blessed arm. The demon arm. The useless arm. This damned arm.

Allen hated it so much.

_You put my heart back in my hand_

"What do you want, my beloved nephew?" Neah grinned widely.

Allen blinked his silver eyes open, reflecting the hollowness of the moon. In the darkness, his hair practically glowed.

Neah's grin stretched even further. This fallen angel was all his. His to protect, his to save. His to _destroy._

_And wipe it clean_

"I…want my innocence back," Allen muttered, turning his gaze to stab into Neah's gold stare.

Neah tilted his head back and cackled madly. "So you wish it…" he stood elegantly. "So it shall be!" he finished, bowing exaggeratedly.

_From the mess you made of me_

Allen watched as his insane uncle and self-proclaimed protector disappeared. He felt him inside, reaching out to take control of their shared body.

The seals that decorated him sparked dangerously.

But, Allen was so tired. He closed his eyes, sinking into the darkness.

He briefly felt arms wrap around him and warm breath brushed against his ear.

"Leave everything to me…" Neah pressed a delicate kiss to the pentagram as Allen fell into a deep slumber.

_And I require_

Gold eyes snapped open. He looked around the cell with a sneer. There wasn't even a bed for his fragile nephew.

He stood, his superior strength snapping the chains that had kept his Allen in one place.

His hands free, he tugged off the annoying seals.

The responding burns quickly healed.

_You make me free from this desire_

Neah turned his attention to Allen's left arm, more specifically the poison green power that shared Allen's body with the Noah.

"Will you work with me, for Allen, Crown Clown?" he mused, raising the hand to his face.

The cross flashed and a white cloak formed on the Noah's shoulders.

The Noah laughed loudly.

"Oh, Allen, if only you knew how much you are loved."

_And when you leave, I'd better be the innocent_

Neah quieted himself, hearing the thundering footsteps of his Allen's wardens.

"What the hell is so funny, you fucking No-!"

The two Crow agents froze at the sight of the Destroyer of Time's darkened skin.

"Oh?" Neah's gold eyes flashed in the dim light of the sorrowful moon.

Blood splashed against the floor. Neah hummed as he padded through the puddles, red staining his Allen's white prison outfit.

_I used to be_

"Red is such a pretty color, don't you agree, Allen?" Neah muttered, travelling down the long staircase that separated him from everyone else that had hurt his precious Allen._  
_

"You looked so cute with red hair," he remembered. "But, I have to say, you look so much better now. The white contrasts so prettily with the darkness inside."

_I want my innocence back_

"Allen?" Lenalee squeaked. Neah was surrounded by bodies, the pretty red completely covering Crown Clown. He thought he looked very much like an avenging angel. Leenalee obviously didn't agree. "Wha-what are you doing, Allen?" she cried out.

Neah canted his head. "No, my Allen would be said if we killed her too, Crown Clown," he muttered, his eyebrows furrowed.

"A-Allen?" Leenalee tried again.

"Allen isn't here right now, Ms. Lee…" Neah responded absentmindedly. He nudged at one of the bodies, nodding in satisfaction when nothing happened.

"Wha-what do you mean by that?" she screeched. Her Dark Boots shined, transforming.

Neah sighed. "How annoying…"

_I want my innocence back_

The sun was raising in the outside world when the Black Order European Headquarters was finally silent.

Neah hummed happily as he travelled through the maze of a building.

He could hear one more song, one more person still breathing. Neah couldn't allow that. Everyone who hurt his wonderful, beautiful nephew had to be silenced.

"It figures you would snap, Moyashi," Neah spun around, facing the deep voice.

"Oh, it's just Yu," he frowned. He had forgotten about the Second Exorcist. He was one of Allen's friends, but Neah had silenced so many of them already.

Neah was actually surprised he was only seeing the volatile man now.

"Aren't you going to kill me too, you damn Noah?" Kanda scowled, readying his Mugen. Neah blinked in surprise.

"Nah," he decided.

"What?" Kanda hissed.

"Don't feel like it," Neah stated, dismissing the man.

Kanda, enraged, swung at the Noah. Neah dodged and quickly summoned a Door.

Kanda's roar echoed pleasantly in Neah's ears as he entered his sanctuary.

_I want my innocence back_

Now that the Black Order was out of the way, Neah was ready to set his sights on his fellow Noah. They had hurt his Allen too, so they had to go.

Allen only needed Neah, Neah would protect him. Neah would get revenge for him. Neah would save him.

And Allen slept on, comforted by the darkness of his soul.

* * *

**ALLEN~ Why are you so freaking adorable, I can't even.**

**So, yeah, Yandere!Neah? I like it, to be honest. **

**I hope everyone enjoys this one shot!**


End file.
